


LGB-TV : Pilot Episode

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Girl!Blaise, Pilot Episode, Post-Hogwarts, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the tenth anniversary of the end of the war approaches, Luna, Hermione and Susan try to keep their fledgling TV station on the air in the face of strong dislike from The Minister of Magic, Draco Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Notes
> 
> While the inspiration for this came from both Studio 60 and The Newsroom, it will (in general) be far less political than either of those shows, and less political than The 9th Floor Series and Seven Names.
> 
> And like The 9th Floor, this is just a pilot episode - sort of a test balloon for a new type of story.

Luna rushed through the corridor, paying no attention to anyone she passed. A few moments later, she came to a door, and barged through it, belatedly realising there was someone on the other side who she had almost knocked over.

"Sorry" She called back, but didn't stop running until she reached a desk at the edge of the office.

"Luna?" Colin Creevey looked up at his boss in surprise.

"I need the Mayhew file" She said urgently. Colin looked down at his desk "Now, Colin!"

"Yes, boss" He replied, pulling a folder out of a pile on his desk and handing it to her "Is that....." He started, but she had already run off in the direction of the door again.

xoxox

A minute later, Luna crashed through another door into a large studio. Bolting over to the desk, she dropped into the empty chair behind it, then looked over at her partner.

"Sorry, Percy - I got half way where when I realised I'd forgotten something" She said, trying to catch her breath.

"No worries, Luna" Percy Weasley smiled back at her "But we've got about thirty seconds before we're live, so you probably want to calm down"

"I will be the very picture of calm, dear" She said, slowing her breathing "I am one with the horse" Percy stared at her in confusion "Never mind" She closed her eyes, then took three long, slow breaths before opening her eyes and schooling her face into a mask of calm.

"Live in five" A voice echoed through the studio "Four. Three. Two. One" The red lights on top of the three cameras lit up, and Luna smiled into the middle one.

"Good evening, and welcome to LGB-TV News. I'm Luna Lovegood, alongside Percy Weasley, and these are our top stories tonight"


	2. Act 1

"Were you late this afternoon? Or was Percy getting you all hot and bothered before the show again?" Susan Bones smiled at Luna, who merely rolled her eyes.

"I got halfway to the studio when I realised that Colin hadn't given me the Mayhew file I needed for the third story" She replied "And when I say Colin hadn't given it me, I meant I forgot to ask him for it" She looked back at her boss "Was it really that noticeable?"

"To those of us who know you, maybe" Hermione Granger said from her left hand side "But I don't think anyone in the viewing audience would've realised" She paused "Maybe your father"

"He notices EVERYTHING" Luna said with a smile "Comes with the job" She looked back at Susan "So, Captain my Captain, what's next?" 

"If my source at The Ministry is correct, the Harper trial starts on Friday" Susan looked at the organiser on her desk.

"I've already assigned Colin and Orla to it" Luna glanced at her own pad "They'll take turns attending the court hearings, and whichever of them is on duty that day will do a report from outside the court for the lunch time and evening bulletins and then come in for the nightly news"

"Do you expect any problem from CBN?" Hermione asked.

"When do I not?" Luna sighed "We do have one thing in our favour though - something that will at least prevent them from stealing a march on any major scoops"

"We're cute?" Susan asked hopefully, and Luna laughed.

"For all his faults - and he has ever so many of them - Minister Malfoy's introduction of the subjudice laws ensure that DG Chang and her minions can't report anything said outside of the court hearings" She leaned forward "And however close they are to The Minister or his deputies - whatever access he and Zabini can give them - they can't use that access to report any behind the scenes stuff" 

"I never thought I would utter the words 'thank Merlin for Malfoy'" Hermione paused "And I'm not going to now"

"Anyway - the SJs prevent Chang and whichever of her flying monkeys she assigns to the trial from reporting stuff they may learn from their connections" Luna continued "And I know we have to stick to them as well, but I don't see that as being any big problem" 

"Okay" Susan nodded, but Luna held up her hand "Yes?"

"Of course - that only applies until the verdict is announced" Luna explained "After that I suspect Chang will be using every single bit of influence she can get out of her bestest buddy Blaise and matey-boy Minister Malfoy" She paused "So my advice would be to milk this for all it is worth during the trial period, because I am not certain what will happen after that"

"Well - it's your department, so I am happy for you to handle it how you like" Susan replied "As long as you stay within the laws, of course"

"Of course" Luna smirked, then she glanced down at her pad "I was thinking of giving it five minutes recap in the morning, two or three minutes for each of their broadcasts, then five minutes again on the nightly broadcast - maybe more if something big comes up"

"Sounds good" 

"There's also the upcoming ICW meeting in Bulgaria - The Minister is apparently sending Blaise in his place, and she is expected to take the Australians to task over their proposal for floo costs" Luna looked down at her pad again "The only other major thing - that we know about - is the Ministry committee hearing on the tenth anniversary commemorations" She looked up at Susan "We aren't expecting any surprises from that - from what we can tell, they are just going to recommend the same thing they recommended last year"

"And the year before that?" Hermione asked.

"Every year since the war ended" Luna nodded "A quiet ceremony in Diagon Alley, a slightly larger ceremony at Hogwarts and time set aside during a Wizengamot session on the day of the anniversary itself for anyone who wants to make a speech" 

"Will we be hearing from our illustrious Minister this year?" Susan gave her a wry grin.

"Stranger things have happened" Luna admitted.

"Anything in particular jump to mind?"

"Neville getting up the guts to ask you to marry him" Hermione suggested, making Luna laugh and Susan blush.

"So it will just be the usual parade of Aurors, purebloods and Dumbledore supporters?" Susan asked, looking at Luna.

"Well - I heard a rumour, but I really can not believe it's true" Luna paused "According to...... oh, what's her name? The new intern we hired a fortnight ago?"

"Morag" 

"That's her name" Luna shook her head "Why can I never remember it?"

"Because generally we refer to our interns as 'Hey you' or 'Intern'?" Hermione said.

"Well - if you're going to be logical about it" Luna stuck her tongue out "Anyway - according to Morag, there are a few rumours around The Alley that Harry might come to one of the celebrations and make a speech" Susan and Hermione both stared at her with similar expressions of shock "There is a chance that it might just be wishful thinking"

"By Morag?" Susan asked, but Luna shook her head.

"By the people she was quoting" She replied "Morag is good - I mean, she has a lot of potential and she will be a good reporter - but she has been here for two weeks and hasn't really learned all the pitfalls and perils of what we do" 

"Who was she quoting?" Hermione asked.

"Two minor Wizengamot members, a part time worker at Flourish and Blotts and - apparently - one of the goblins at Gringotts"

"Gringotts got involved?" Susan blinked "Really?"

"According to the memo Morag wrote for me" Luna glanced at her pad "But it might just be that whoever she spoke to heard it from a customer" Susan looked at her thoughtfully, then looked at Hermione.

"You know him best, Hermione. Is there any possibility that this is true?" Hermione smirked.

"Stranger things have happened" She replied, making Susan and Luna laugh "But can't you ask him yourself?" Susan gave another laugh.

"Commander Potter is coming into talk about his upcoming wedding to Miss Perks, and there is every chance he is going to give Luna an exclusive" She said with a smile "If you think I am going to antagonise him by asking him about a topic he has sworn never to talk about with the press, then you are right - stranger things have happened" She paused, realising that both Luna and Hermione were smirking at her "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Pretty much" Luna grinned back at her.

"Damn it" Susan smacked herself in the head "Are you sure there isn't some way you can strip that phrase out of my head?"

"As I told you last time, I can try, but I might also remove other things from your head" Luna stared at her "Including your husband, your daughter and quite possibly your own name" She paused "Wanna take the risk?" Susan rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out "I'll take that as a no"

"Very smart" Susan shifted her gaze over to Hermione "So, anything else?"

"The NQL reaches the halfway point this weekend, so Lee and Sophie have asked for an extra twenty minutes on Sunday night to do it justice" Luna paused, then shrugged "Unless something big comes up I couldn't see any reason not to"

"Okay" Susan nodded, then turned to Hermione "So what's the entertainment department up to?"

xoxox

"Next week, on 'Minister Mayhem', while attending an international peace conference, Minister Fairson mistakes an intern for The First Minister of Sweden, with comical results" Draco Malfoy - in his sixth year as Minister of Magic - threw his coffee cup at at the TV on the far side of his office, then slammed his hand down on the remote in front of him, cutting the TV off completely.

"I have warned you about watching LGB-TV, boss" An amused female voice came from the door to his office and Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini - his deputy Minister - leaning against the door frame "You know it just pisses you off"

"I know, I know" Draco sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against his chair "But my next meeting got delayed by half an hour, so I thought I try to enjoy some of my free time" 

"And you decided to watch a program that portrays The Minister of Magic as a bumbling buffoon" Blaise quirked an eyebrow at him "I didn't take you for that much of a masochist, Dray" 

"It's always good to know what your detractors are saying about you" Draco shrugged "Anyway - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I come bearing good news and....... interesting news" Blaise replied "The good news is that I think my trip to Bulgaria will be more successful than we'd hoped"

"Floo fees?" Draco sat up, staring at her interestedly.

"The Ministers from Israel, Syria and The USA are coming down on our side, and there are good odds that Russia, The Ukraine and Iraq are going to fall in line" Blaise explained "And while I think France and Spain are going to side with Australia, our coalition of the willing, so to speak, should be able to win the day"

"Excellent" Draco smiled.

"We might have to give them something in return, but I am still working out that part" She paused "I promise not to give away the farm"

"I trust you, Blaise" Draco looked at her sincerely "So what was the interesting news?"

"Remember I am just the messenger, and that - honestly - these are just rumours I've overheard" Blaise prefaced her comments, making Draco nod "There are rumours that Harry Potter is going to make a speech on the tenth anniversary" Draco stared at his deputy in silence for a long while.

"On a scale of one to ten, how solid do you think they are?"

"I wouldn't even rate them as a one, Minister, but I thought - given the topic - you would want to know" She looked at The Minister "So what do you think?"

"We get rumours about Potter every time we have an anniversary" Draco replied, folding his arms over his stomach "And every year he stays home, refuses to talk to the media and keeps his peace" He paused "But if this year he has decided to break his self imposed silence, then I really cannot imagine we are going to like anything he has to say"

"Could we stop him?" Blaise suggested "I mean - I know the free speech and free expression laws are pretty liberal, but there has to be something about not calling for insurrection against the government, doesn't there?" Draco laughed.

"There is a long way between him expressing his opinion about me and calling for an armed overthrow of The Ministry, Blaise" He said, still smiling "And while he might say things about me that aren't nice......" He waved his hand at the TV, then sighed "I guess we are just going to have to let the rain fall where it will" 

"Yes, Minister" Blaise nodded, then stood up "Do you want me to keep an eye on this? If I hear anything else....."

"If you would" He nodded "Thanks"

"I live to serve, Minister" She gave a single nod, then turned and walked out of the office.

xoxox

"The last thing I wanted to discuss relates to the topic we were discussing earlier" Hermione looked up at Susan "After our initial talks with Harry last year, our writers have been doing a lot of work on 'Bill Gardener : Boy Wizard' and they have give me their final draft of the pilot episode as well as outlines for the next five" She paused "However - and I know that this is somewhat unusual - I did promise Harry that he could sign off on our script"

"You gave Commander....." Susan paused, then reached down and snapped the elastic band she had looped around her wrist, making Hermione smirk "You gave Harry editorial control?"

"Not exactly" Hermione corrected "But while the series is an entirely fictional version of his future life, Bill Gardener's back story is.... well - it's Harry's life and we really make no attempt to disguise that" She paused "I just wanted to be able to assure him that we were not going to screw him over, and the threat of not being sued by him once we go into proper production is a huge benefit"

"True" Susan nodded understandingly "But this is the end of his influence, right? He isn't going to be signing off future scripts?"

"Not unless he signs on as a producer and comes to work for us, which I am pretty sure he isn't going to do" Hermione smiled "So - to get back to where I was going originally - when Harry comes in to talk about the coverage of his wedding, if you could ask him to see his way to giving me half an hour or so to review the script, I would be most grateful"

"I will see what I can do" Susan nodded "Luna - you have that documentary coming up, right?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "The night before the anniversary we are showing a two hour documentary about the war - interviews with some of the people who were involved" She paused "Can I give you some advice, boss?"

"Always"

"Don't do what you are going to do" Luna said simply. Susan stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"How did you know?"

"You were talking about Harry's interview, then Hermione asked for a few minutes and almost at once you jump to my coming documentary" Luna smiled "What would you think if you were me?" 

"And why shouldn't I do it?" 

"He knows his wedding is news, and while he can't understand the why, he knows enough to know the public are going to go nuts over it" She paused "And because Hermione and I are - or were - part of The DHS - and because he truly loathes the CBN - he is willing to give us an exclusive" She stared at Susan "But if you ask him to appear in the documentary, or talk about the war, then you risk destroying whatever goodwill he has towards us"

"You think he would go to Chang?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"No, but he would almost certainly withdraw his offer to cover his wedding" Luna said "And, as a personal favour boss, this time of year is never easy for him, and I think there should be at least one part of the media - aside from my father - who is not trying to make his life harder"

"Okay" Susan nodded "When he and Sally come in to talk about the wedding, I will merely ask if he can speak to Hermione about Billy G, and I will not mention the war at all" She looked at her two department heads "Satisfied?"

"Yes, boss" They replied in unison.

"Excellent. Meeting adjourned"

xoxox

_This week on LBG-TV_

**What Does It Do?** Our experts take you through another wonderful array of muggle devices, explaining their uses and intricacies.

**P3 Potions** The Patil Twins host their award winning potions show.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Luna walked back through the corridors towards the newsroom.

"She really doesn't realise she's doing it?" Luna asked.

"I think it became second nature while we were in the trenches, so to speak" Hermione replied, pulling a door open and holding it until Luna had walked through it "And - quite honestly - there are times where I hear people refer to him as 'Potter' and my immediate instinct - one that fires without rational or conscious thought - is to reply 'Commander Potter'" She smiled "However, given that I am not an animal but am a rational, thinking human being, I do not act on my first instinct and instead I simply correct them to 'Mr Potter'" Luna smiled back at her, then frowned.

"Are you suggesting our illustrious and glorious boss is not a rational, thinking human being?" She asked.

"Perish the thought" Hermione replied with a grin, then she followed Luna into her office "However you and I were already part of Harry's inner circle way before the war started, and were founder members of The DHS"

"We still called him Commander Potter for nearly ten years" Luna pointed out, sitting down behind her desk.

"Yes, but we called him Harry during our formative years" Hermione responded "And - be honest - even when you were calling him Commander, you were still thinking Harry" Luna tilted her head to one side, then nodded.

"I suppose" She paused "So Harry is due in tomorrow?"

"Two o'clock" Hermione replied after checking her pad "He and the future Mrs Potter are going to meet with Susan first and then - if he agrees - he will come and talk to me about Billy Gardener" 

"Do you think he will sign off on it?" Luna leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling of her office.

"Why wouldn't he?" Hermione looked at her, slightly concerned "He seemed happy enough with the original outline" Luna tilted her head forward again and stared at her best friend.

"The original outline had very little about Billy's past in it. It was all about him working as a private detective, for want of a better term, and the series long arc where he learns there is a massive plan afoot to do something that we are not entirely clear on but is bad and heinous" Luna paused "Did you come any closer to working out what the series arc actually is?"

"Either something to do with The Founders or possibly a chance that The Master is trying to return" 

"And there - right there - is where I think Harry's going to have something to say about it" Luna leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands.

"Because he worships The Founders and will not let me corrupt them in his name?" Hermione asked sounding utterly confused.

"Yes" Luna replied in a dead-pan voice, then she rolled her eyes "The activities of The DHS are still classified, sweetie. Not by Minister Muggle-Hater or the government, but by Harry's request" She stared in to Hermione's eyes "You don't mention them by name, but a series of magical contains that hold The Master's Essence? You don't think Harry is going to have issues with that?"

"I don't use the word horcrux, or the word soul!" Hermione pointed out in a slightly whiny voice, then she sighed "I know, I know" She leaned back in her chair and let out a long sigh. Luna stood up, walked round the desk then crouched down in front of Hermione. Reaching out, she took her friend's hands.

"What was the plot about The Founders?" She asked.

"A group of four mages who were in league with The Master are planning on casting a massive time travel spell" Hermione looked down at her, a smile growing on her face "They plan to take the places of The Four Founders and rewrite the whole of history" She paused "I was planning on making it the climax of series one, with the spell being triggered and Billy seeing the world change around him" 

"Then can I suggest going with that, and possibly leaving The Master plot to Series 2" Luna smiled "Or maybe include that as a part of the universe being changed?" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully.

"You know - that might work" She paused "I was going to have Billy managing to travel back and undo the spell in the next series opener, but what if....." She trailed off, and Luna smiled.

"Sweetie? If you are going to start writing in your head, you might want to do it in your office" She said, pulling Hermione to her feet. Her friend blinked a few times, then blushed.

"Sorry - but you know what I'm like" She squeezed Luna's hand, then turned and bounded out of the office. She paused at the door, then looked back "See you at home tonight?"

"Count on it" Luna watched her go, then grinned "Mad as a fruitcake" She said to herself "But I wouldn't have her any other way"

xoxox

The next afternoon, Susan found Luna and Hermione waiting in LGB-TV reception.

"He's not here yet?" She asked. Luna and Hermione exchanged glances, then looked back at their boss.

"Yes - he and Sally-Anne are currently having sex under his invisibility cloak" Luna replied "If you look at the plant over there, you can just see the haze in front of it" Without thinking about it, Susan looked over, then turned back and glared at her two department heads.

"You could've just said no, you know" She said in an annoyed tone.

"We could" Hermione admitted "But we didn't" She paused "Plus I am pretty sure over the last ten years, they have probably done something like that"

"That's an interesting theory, Miss Granger" A voice came from the door, and Hermione froze, while Luna snorted in amusement.

"C..... Mister Potter" Susan walked over and held out her hand, then blinked in surprise when - instead of shaking it - Harry gave her a warm hug.

"Director Bones - it is nice to see you again" He turned "You remember my fiancée, Sally-Anne Perks, late of Hufflepuff, DA and The DHS?"

"Miss Perks" Susan gave her a polite nod, then glanced at Hermione "Nothing to say, Hermione?" Luna gave another snort of amusement, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That I notice he didn't deny it" She said, walking up to Harry and throwing her arms around him "It's good to see you, Harry"

"You too, Jane" He gave her a kiss on the cheek "And - if you are curious - I didn't deny it because I think it will be far more fun letting the huge and overpowered brain of yours try to figure out whether we have or not" Hermione started laughing.

"Every time I see you I start to think you've grown up, then I realise you are, in fact, the same young man I met on The Express all those years ago" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Don't ever change, sweetie"

"Oh - I promise you he won't" Sally-Anne replied, then she pulled Hermione into a hug "Good to see you, Janey" 

"You too, Cordy" Hermione straightened up again and the two guests looked over at Luna.

"You're very quiet today, Ellie" Sally-Anne said.

"What with me being the life and soul" Luna replied in a dry voice "The truth is, I know that while you both love and adore me, and would do anything to make me happy, I am just here to say hello, then go my merry way" She saw the look of surprise on Harry's face "Susan is taking point on your wedding arrangements....." She trailed off as both Harry and Sally-Anne laughed "You know what I mean. And while I may be producing the coverage, it will be under Susan's direction"

"Why?" Sally-Anne asked "You are the Head of News, right?" 

"Right" Luna nodded.

"And this is a news story, right?"

"Two out of two"

"So what am I missing?" Sally-Anne asked. Luna looked over at Susan, who nodded, then Luna turned back to face her two friends.

"I am my father's daughter" Luna admitted "I know that you know this is a big story, but I am not sure you get just HOW big it is" She paused "I love and respect both of you more than you can possibly know, and I am very much afraid if I am in charge of this, then the Lovegood instinct will override everything else, and I will end up doing something I regret" She paused "So - for the good our of friendship, my sanity and the universe in general, I am letting Susan direct the coverage and the stories" She realised both Sally-Anne and Harry had tears in their eyes "See - you've only just arrived and already I am making you cry......" Before she could say any more, she found herself engulfed in a twin hug. She hugged them back, then slowly extracted herself from their arms.

"Now - if you will excuse me - I have to go yell at someone for giving Llana the wrong information about Mark Gunn and his ban from the Gobstones league" She gave a quick bow, then turned and waked away, leaving Harry and Sally-Anne staring after her.

"Just when I think I have seen everything, she manages to surprise me again" Harry looked over at Susan and Hermione "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"Susan - you know that we trust you, and that there is no chance you are going to go running to the rest of the press or to CBN with this, but I have to ask you to remember that anything discussed in this meeting is private and confidential" Sally-Anne stared across the desk "And while I know that you will need to talk to Luna, and some of her staff, I don't want any of this leaked outside of the LGB offices"

"Of course" Susan nodded "And while it is somewhat unusual, Luna and I have already discussed this and we are going to ask any staff that will be working on this to sign confidentiality and non-disclosure agreements, the penalties for which will be relatively severe"

"Relatively?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"We aren't going to execute them or throw them in prison" Susan replied "But violations will result in them being summarily dismissed and sued for the last year's worth of pay they have received for us. And believe me when I say the contracts will be ironclad and that we will get the money" She paused "The money will be paid to you and your fiancée as damages for our mistake" Harry blinked, then smiled.

"I am suitably impressed, Miss Bones" He gave a single nod "And I am sorry we had to bring that up - you know it's nothing personal"

"I am aware, Harry" She smiled "So - what do you want to discuss?"

xoxox

"With the next full meeting of The International Confederation only two weeks away, we are already receiving reports that the discussion about floo fees is, quite possibly, going to be the key issue at the conference" Percy gazed into the camera, barely glancing at his notes "The issue under discussion is agreeing a standard rate for international floo travel - currently the cost for travelling into a country can vary wildly depending on where you are going" He paused "Australia, along with three or four other countries, believe that a standard rate based on the distance travelled would be a better and fairer arrangements for all involved, however there are a number of prominent countries - including, it appears, Britain - think that the current arrangement is perfectly adequate" He smiled "To discuss the two points of view, we have Callaska Muran from the Villette School in France, and Marta Kentas from The International Travel Regulation Board in Luxembourg" In front of him, two monitor screens flicked to life.

"Mrs Muran - you favour the introduction of a standard charge. Could you explain why?"

xoxox

Susan stared at Harry in total disbelief. Harry stared back at her, a small grin on his face.

"You're going to allow us to film it?" Susan asked after a few minutes, her voice matching the expression on her face.

"Like I said - as long as your camera operator doesn't get in the way of the person taking the official wedding video, you can film the guests arriving, the ceremony and the kerfuffle after it" He paused "However I am going to have to stop short of letting you film the reception - while you, Luna, Hermione and a few of your staff are invited, it is a private function"

"I entirely understand, Comm...." She paused to snap the elastic band "....Harry. And believe me - we won't violate that trust, or the very kind invitation" 

"We are getting married at the local church at Godric's Hollow" Sally-Anne continued "The curate knows all about our world, and has agreed to perform a magical ceremony, even though she is not magic herself" She paused "The reception will be in The Hollow's Hall - we already have two teams working on warding it to keep out...... uninvited guests"

"I will send a team out to look around the church and plan a number of places we can report from" Susan said, making a note on her pad "I promise they will be very discrete - no one will find out the location from us" 

"Of that I have no doubt" Harry nodded.

"I suspect you are already planning for contingencies, but fair warning" Sally-Anne added "The ceremony runs to our timetable, and if you have camera issues or broadcasting problems, we aren't going to stop for you" Susan laughed.

"Trust me - we have some experience at this" She grinned, then glanced at her pad "You realise that once we start the broadcast, everyone will know where you are getting married, right?"

"The thought had occurred" Harry gave her a wry grin "We have some experience at this as well"

"You have experience of getting married?" Sally-Anne pretended to frown at him "Just what have you been doing when I am not around?"

"Oh - the usual" Harry smirked "Trying to take over the world, or - if that's too much effort - watching The FQL and playing with my train set" Sally-Anne giggled.

"Good to know" She looked back at Susan "So - do you have any other questions?"

"Is there anyone in particular you would like to cover, or anyone you would like not to cover" She paused "To not cover?" She shook her head "While I want to do the best job I can for you, I am aware this is still your day and I will tailor my staff to that end"

"I can't imagine you would hire anyone I would object to, so it is entirely in your hands" Harry replied, then pulled out a bunch of envelops from his jacket pocket "These are the formal invitations, for you, Ellie, Percy and a few others of your staff. I will leave it up to you whether you have them reporting or just present as guests" He glanced at Sally-Anne, who nodded "However I would like to ask Hermione to be my best man, so if you could see your way clear to giving her the day off, I would be most grateful"

"Of course Com...." She snapped the elastic band again "Harry"

"I have to ask" Sally-Anne stared at the circle of blue elastic around her wrist "What's with the band?" Susan looked at her, blushing wildly.

"It has been pointed out to me that, even though DA was disbanded nearly ten years ago, I still have a tenancy to refer to your future husband as 'Commander Potter' rather than as Harry" She paused, still bright red "I am trying to train myself out of that habit" Both Harry and Sally-Anne stared at her for a moment, then both burst in to laughter, making Susan grin.

"Would it help to know you aren't the only one?" Sally-Anne asked "I think most members of DA still tend to call him that"

"It does make me feel a little better" Susan admitted "Anyway - if there are no more details, Hermione wanted to talk to you about Billy Gardener" 

"I think we are done" Harry looked at his fiancée, and she nodded "Feel free to get in touch if you have any questions, and we will keep you apprised of any changes and the like"

"Thank you, Mr Potter, Miss Perks" All three stood up "Hermione is in her office - would you like me to escort you?"

"I think I can remember where it is" Harry grinned, then looked at Sally-Anne "Want to come see what they've cooked up for me?"

"I was going to go and play with Ellie actually - I haven't seen her in a while"

"Luna's in the studio doing the news at the minute" Susan interjected "But she should finish in around ten minutes" 

"Oh - okay" Sally-Anne shrugged "Then I guess we're off to see Miss Jane"

xoxox

_"This is Luna Lovegood reporting live from The ICW Conference, where startling events are taking place as I speak"_

_"And in a surprising move, seven staff at Hogwarts have resigned, citing difficulties working with the current administration"_

_Harry and Sally-Anne walk down the aisle in a church, with the pews on either side filled to capacity._

_"It was the single biggest loss of life during the war, and yet no one has ever been called to account for it"_

_"And we are just awaiting the verdict in what has been described as the trial of the century"_

**Coming in Series 1 of LGB-TV, to a fanfic site near you.**


	4. Act 3

".....with the quarter finals of the World Gobstones Championships coming up, the First and Second Divisions were not in action today" Luna shifted her position on the sofa as Llana Lemure glanced at the notes on her desk "In the Third Division, The OSC Oscillators trounced The Epping Erumpents three circles to zero, while The Llanfair PG Lowbrows and The Blackpool Puddle-Jumpers shared one circle apiece, after the first circle was drawn" She paused "But the game of the day came between The Preston Wind-jammers and The Falkirk Dollamirs - two bottom of the division teams fighting to stay in The League. Our reporter Mason Drake was at the match" The scene switched to a young blonde woman stood in front of a large building.

"Hey honey - I'm home" Hermione's voice came from the hall, and Luna flicked her hand, muting the tv.

"Do you have to say that every time?" Luna called back, then looked round as Hermione came into the lounge.

"What's the matter? You getting sick of it already? It's only been three years" She walked over to the sofa, and plumped down next to Luna "So why are we watching May talking about a match between the worst two teams in the division?" Luna looked back at the screen then waved her hand.

"....the first two circles had been completed, with Falkirk taking them both, but in the third throw of the third circle, controversy erupted as Preston's captain accused Falkirk's marlal of breaching the circle during his throw - a charge that, from this reporter's point of view was entirely valid and very hard to dispute. However Falkirk did just that, and The Adjudicator, after reviewing the throw, ruled in favour of Falkirk" Mason paused "Preston's captain refused to accept this, but The Adjudicator announced that if they did not continue the match - a match they had already lost - then not only would they forfeit this match, but The Gobstones Commission would dock them five points for refusing to finish a game" She paused again "This was not well received by the Preston fans in the crowd....." She gave a single nod, then the report switched to what could only be described as a full scale riot, with spell fire flying all over the room, people ducking under chairs and behind tables, and the occasional gobstone being hurled across the room. The report switched back to Mason stood in front of the crowd. 

"The DMLE were called in, and seventy one arrests were made and a further fifty two people were taken to hospital for spell related injuries" Mason continued "After the situation had calmed down, and from behind a line of DMLE personnel, The Adjudicator announced that the match had been abandoned, and as such it would have to be replayed" She paused "Falkirk have already lodged an official protest about this - they were in the lead when the disruption began. The Commission have made no comment so far, however it looks like this story is far from over. Back to you, Llana" 

"Thank you" Llana smiled as the studio re-appeared "There were four other matches in Division Three today...." Luna waved her hand again, muting the tv.

"Well - wow" Hermione stared at the tv "When was the last Gobstones riot?" Luna closed her eyes for a few moments, then they flicked open again.

"There hasn't been one since the war, and the league was pretty much suspended after Voldemort attacked The Ministry in 96" She paused "Before that...... the only one I can remember was The Battle of Baden Hill back in 1942"

"Baden Hill?" Hermione asked.

"It was the final of the World Championships and the captain of the winning team - The Bulgarians - proclaimed his country's victory was a win for Grindelwald and The Knights of Blood Purity" Luna smirked "This did not go down well with some of the other contenders and the ensuing........ disagreements resulted in over three hundred arrests, a hundred and fifty injuries and The ICW banning any further political statements in relation to sporting events and Bulgaria from the contest for ten years" Luna paused "I can't remember anything since then, and none since the modern era of the game" 

"Wow" Hermione said again "So will this become an actual story?" She looked at her friend "I know you aren't a professional sports reporter, but this does sound like it might turn in to actual news"

"It's possible" Luna nodded "I'll talk to Llana and Mason tomorrow - but right now, I'd rather leave it with them" She stared at the tv as Llana turned to look at the graphic behind her "I don't want to take it off them"

"Because if you do, you are essentially saying that they aren't fit to report proper news - that you don't trust them with big stories" Hermione half-asked, half-stated, and Luna nodded.

"They are good at their jobs, and the reason they work on Gobstones Today is because they love the game and love talking about it" Luna paused "And while I realise that the ruling of The Commission is not going to be the be all and end all of humanity, it will possibly set a huge precedent and - this late in the series - it could affect the divisional championship quite a lot"

"Which means it will be a big thing to them? Maybe one of the biggest stories in recent Gobstones history?" Hermione asked, and Luna nodded "So you'd rather leave it to them?"

"Oh yes" Luna nodded "Plus I have to admit that they know a lot more about how this will affect Falkirk, Preston and the division three championship" She smiled "But enough of this exciting and dramatic conversation about the equally exciting and dramatic world of professional Gobstones - how was your meeting with Harry and Sally?"

"How did you know I met with Cordy?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere" Luna grinned "Or - you know - after she finished talking to you, she came to talk to me" 

"Come to think of it, she did say she was going to..... I think she phrased it as 'playtime with Ellie'" Hermione smirked "Should I be jealous?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yes - I am secretly having an affair with the soon to be wife of the person I respect and admire more than any one else in the world, including my own father and my two best friends" She said in a deadpan voice, making Hermione laugh "No - we just talked about their honeymoon plans and when I was going to settle down and find a man of my very own" Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously.

"A man of your own?" She asked "Something you want to tell me?" 

"Apparently she learned I had been out on a date with the seeker from The Cannons" Luna admitted "And a few of my other....... dalliances" She smiled "Cordy thinks I should stop playing the field and settle down and start a family"

"Is this because she's head in the clouds, one hundred percent ass backwards in love and so she wants everyone else to be the same?" Hermione asked, and Luna nodded.

"Of course, what she doesn't realise is I already have someone in my life who I can't live without, and who can't live without me" She reached out and took Hermione's hands in hers "And while I may feel the need to go out and......"

"Do some crocheting?" Hermione suggested with a smirk.

"....from time to time, I will always come back here, to the woman who loves me best" She paused "So - before she came down for our playtime, what did you and Cordy talk about?"

"I agreed to be Harry's best man at his wedding - apparently he can't find an actual man to do the job so he wants me instead" Hermione paused "There are also invites for most of our staff, including you and Susan, but surprisingly no one from The Ministry"

"Shock, horror, hold the front page!" Luna laughed.

"And Harry and I went through the pilot episode script and the first series outline of Billy G, and I showed him both versions of the Series 1 cliffhanger and while he didn't exactly order me to go with the time travel plot, he did suggest that it might be better and more realistic" Hermione gave a soft laugh "He thinks our audiences won't buy the idea of someone storing a part of their life-force in an inanimate object"

"It does sound a little unrealistic" Luna pointed out.

"So - providing I can write the scripts for Episodes Two, Three and Four, I think we will be seeing Billy G coming soon to a screen near us" Hermione smiled proudly as Luna gave her a round of applause "Thank you, sweetie - I just hope the audiences like it as much as you do"

"I can't possibly see how they couldn't" Luna replied "I don't suppose you asked him about the rumours that...... oh for the love of Merlin" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Morag?" Hermione suggested.

"Thank you!" 

"And yes - I figured that being one of the five surviving members of The DHS would give me a little leeway" Hermione paused "Turns out he has heard the same rumours, but he has no idea where they have come from because neither he nor Cordy is going to be going anywhere near the tenth anniversary events. In fact, he is planning on taking a holiday starting a week before and finishing a week after" 

"Wise man" Luna smiled "And he wasn't angry?"

"He knows that it was only personal interest, not professional" Hermione replied "And that was the last thing we discussed. So - how was your day, my love?"

xoxox

"Miss Bones?" Morag MacDougal stood at the door to Susan's office. 

"Yes, Morag?" Susan looked up "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I can't find Miss Granger or Miss Lovegood, and I...... I think I have a story" Morag paused "An important one" Susan stared at her impassively for a moment.

"Miss MacDougal - please have a seat" She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Morag hesitated, then walked in and sat down. 

"Miss MacDougal - Luna told me that you had reported rumours about Commander Potter speaking at the tenth anniversary events" Susan continued "I realise that you have only been here a few weeks, but I remember you were a key member of one of the advanced squadrons in DA" She paused "Did you really think, given everything that happened during the war and since, that the rumours you heard were even close to realistic?" Morag stared at her hands for a moment, then looked up.

"Miss Bones - I am new, and I am honest enough to admit that I learn something - a dozen somethings - new every day" She said quietly "Miss Lovegood is teaching me more than I ever thought possible, and I am honoured to be learning from her" She paused "Honestly - I didn't think that The Commander would be addressing any of the anniversary events - I found the idea ludicrous"

"Yet you reported it to Luna" 

"Yes, Miss Bones" Morag nodded "Because one of the first things that Miss Lovegood taught me was the most important"

"Which was?"

"I have to know how much I don't know" Morag gave a soft smile "Given that I only started here a few weeks ago, I didn't think that I should trust my own judgements on the rumours and that I should report them to someone who had more experience" Susan gazed at her for a long while, then gave a single, brief nod.

"I guess that makes sense. So what's the story you have?"

xoxox

"So I think it will end up being around two hours" Luna stretched, raising her arms above her head, then smiled as she realised Hermione was watching the way her shirt pulled against her chest "So - you ready for bed?"

"You read my mind" Hermione replied, then she let out a curse as the fire place burst into life "At this time of night? Seriously?"

"Luna? Hermione? Are you there?" Susan's voice floated out of the hearth "Ladies - don't leave me hanging" Luna and Hermione exchanged annoyed glances, then Hermione walked over and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"We're here boss" She said, waving her hand to open the fireplace for two way communication "What's up?"

"I have Morag MacDougal in my office, and she says she has a story to tell" Susan's voice carried no judgement - she was merely explaining the situation.

"Morag?" Luna walked up beside Hermione, then sat down next to her "What's up?"

"Miss Lovegood?" Morag's voice floated out of the flames "I realise that my reports about Commander Potter were wrong - but I have explained my reasoning to Miss Bones and she seems to be happy with why I did what I did"

"Morag felt that even though the rumours were almost certainly false - that Harry would never appear at the various events - she did not have enough experience or judgement to decide that for herself so she told someone whose judgement she trusted more" Susan explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Hermione replied, then paused when Susan's laughter came through the fire "Boss?"

"We are spending far too much time together" Susan said simply "But I believe that Morag has the floor"

"Thank you, Miss Bones" Morag said "I was talking to a friend of mine from Preston earlier, and while he wanted to stay off the record for now, he says that - after the incident at the Gobstones Match today, some of the staff at The WJs have been looking into past decisions and adjudications, and they believe that they may have found a pattern in regard to The Adjudicator at the match and two specific teams in The League" 

"Wow" Luna exhaled "Did he give you any proof? Or anything even resembling proof?"

"No" Morag sighed "But he said that he and the staff are doing more research, and that they hope to be able to present something to The Commission when it meets" She paused "I know it is not a lot to go on, but I thought having a heads up might prove useful"

"It will" Luna nodded, despite the fact neither Morag nor Susan could see her "Can you do me a favour?" 

"Of course, Miss Lovegood"

"Talk to Llana first thing in the morning and keep her in the loop if you find anything else" Luna said "Unless this gets very big - by which I mean criminal investigation and legal action big - I'd rather Llana continue with the story" 

"Yes, boss" Morag replied.

"And if that is all, Hermione and I would like to go to bed, where we have an exciting evening planned" Luna grinned.

"I am not sure I want to know" Susan replied dryly.

"We are about halfway through Rilla of Ingleside" Hermione said, rolling her eyes "Tonight we're going to find out what happens with Rilla and Ken" She paused "Why - what did you think we meant?" Susan didn't say anything, instead the sound of a massive raspberry came through the fireplace "Oh very mature boss. You kiss your husband with that mouth?"

"As often as I can" Susan's voice was full of mirth "And now, we will leave you to have fun in bed. Good night, Ladies"

"Good night boss" The flames went out, and Luna turned to Hermione.

"So - bed?"

"Bed"

xoxox

**LGB-TV will be right back**


	5. Coda

Cho Chang walked down the corridor, and back into her office. She knew it was late, and that she should probably go home for the evening, but the truth was since the war had ended - and she had, as it turned out, ended up on the wrong side - she had had very few suitors, and after a while she had got tired of one night stands.

She sat down behind her desk, then stared in confusion at the file that had been put on top of the papers she had been reading earlier. It was blank - no marking, no labels, no nothing - and it was blue, where as the files they used at CBN were, in general, green.

She stared at it for a few more minutes, then slowly reached out and picked it up. Opening it up, her eyes flicked down the single page inside it, widening as they did so. When she reached the end, she went back to the start and read it through slightly more slowly.

Five minutes later, she put the file down on her desk, and smiled.

"At last - something I can use to finally shut LGB-TV down forever"


End file.
